


Bonding

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Mild Threat, Swearing, Zsasz being Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor stops by to bond with his soon to be brother-in-law.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short thing I wrote for my friend Cora after we had been throwing ideas at each other. This one stuck.

         Oswald had been highly annoyed that Ed didn’t want a bachelor party, but when the maid of honor was unable to get anyplace booked for the bridal shower, Oswald swooped in and saved the day. Since you were at the mansion hopefully enjoying your party, Ed was able to enjoy the quiet solitude of the apartment.

         He was able to enjoy his shower in peace, since you had taken Jitter with you. Jitter had a habit of running into the shower when Ed was in it. Then she would freak out when the water hit her and do nothing but howl about it. It was cute in the beginning but now not as much.

         Edward was drying his hair as he walked into the kitchen. “Hey.” Victor’s voice made him jump involuntarily. The hitman sat on the counter quietly waiting.

         “Mr.Zsasz.” Victor hopped down from the counter, smiling the grin that makes people nervous, Ed was no exception.

         “We’re family now, Ed. No need to be so formal, Riddles.” He held up a bottle of scotch, it looked old. Ed noticed dust on the outside of the bottle. “Swiped it from Penguin’s place. Thought we could sit and have a little chat.” 

        Victor had poured two glasses of the scotch handing a glass to Ed, smiling his unnerving smile. The apartment was quiet as they sipped their scotch. “I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to have you joining our family, Edward.” Victor looked at Ed thoughtfully, “Also don’t fuck up. My sister will make your life hell if you do and so will I.” Ed sat there frozen. Victor patted Ed’s knee, “Glad we could have this talk.” Victor set down his empty glass then left.

         It was several minutes before Ed was able to move. He poured himself another glass of the pilfered scotch. “Shit, I am so screwed.” He gulped down the scotch.


End file.
